Gisei (Sacrifice) 犠牲
by 999sea9
Summary: A Yuuri X Tatsuya Fanfic What happens if everybody else is dying, and you're the only one there who can stop this? Would you even dare to take the risk to sacrifice your life?


_Gisei (Sacrifice) 犠牲_

_Mirai Sentai Timeranger 未来戦隊タイムレンジャー_

* * *

3 years later...

"HAHAH Timerangers what are you going to do now?"

Ayase, Domon, Sion and Yuuri all fell to the ground after being shot by a laser beam.

"Stop it Tatsuya.. You are not who you are... You are the brave and kind Tatsuya you used to be! Show us that you've not changed!" Sion shouted out

"Haha..." Tatsuya turned around and laughed. "Naive Time Green... But I will just end up killing all the four of you!"

"We have to do something..." Ayase whispered.

"Ok! Chrono Changer!"

In a split second, all the four of them changed into the timeranger suits, having to battle a past member... a member that once led them to their futures which changed for the better.

"ARGGGHHH!" All the four of them screamed as they brought out their double vectors and rushed forward to Tatsuya

"Time Fire.." Tatsuya hissed as he transformed into Time Fire..

"RAAAAA!" He screamed as he charged at the four of them..

* * *

_Moments ago.._

"Tatsuya is that really you?" Yuuri whispered as she walked close and closer to her loved one, the one that she thought she would never see again..

"Yes Yuuri, it's me.."

"Tatsuya! But... how did you end up-"

"It must have been a miracle to come to the future right?"

"Tat- Tatsu-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he raised up the DV Defender and pointed it at her head

"Tatsuya!" She widened her eyes as she could not believe what she was seeing, Tatsuya aiming at her?!

"Maybe it's the last time you're seeing me, right Yuuri-sama?"

**"NO! TATSUYA STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"Haha... Isn't this interesting?"

...

* * *

_Tatsuya.. What has become of you.._

"Vector End: Beat Six!" Yuuri shouted as she dealt an attack by slashing between the 6 and 12 symbols

"Nope~" Tatsuya chuckled as he easily blocked the attack with his DV Defender.

"Bang."

It was a perfect aim.. He managed to shoot at Yuuri's chest and she fell to the ground, dropping her double vectors, clutching her chest.

"No..."

"Vector Hurley!" Ayase and Sion shouted as they dealt two fast arrows in blue and green.

"Hmph." Tatsuya easily avoided the attacks and transformed the DV Defender to its sword form and slashed both Ayase and Sion so fast that they did not have enough time to react..

"ARGHH!"

"GGAHHH!"

And so, both of them fell to the ground. The only person left standing was Domon. With all his anger, he rushed forward towards Tatsuya.

"TATSUYA! YOU WILL DIE!"

Domon summoned the VolVulcan and fired repeatedly at Tatsuya, but again, it was of no use...

"DV Slash.."

Tatsuya rushed forward and dealt Domon a heavy blow of his sword, severely injuring both of Domon's legs, causing a quick and painful impact..

"ARGHH!"

Finally, all the four Timerangers were beaten single-handedly by Tatsuya, a feat that Tatsuya could not have accomplished 3 years ago...

Due to their severely weakened states, they had to convert back to their original forms.

"Tatsuya.." Yuuri murmured

Tatsuya walked up to Yuuri, and pointed the DV Defender at Yuuri's head..

"Well, I guess this is the-"

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Multiple gunshots were fired immediately at Tatsuya.

With this, Tatsuya fell to the ground instantaneously, shocked by the sudden fire.

"Who- Who- is that?!"

All the four Timerangers turned around and saw a familiar figure walking toward them...

"TATSUYA?!"

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Tatsuya stood in front of the four Timerangers, and gave a smirk to the 'Tatsuya' in the Time Fire suit.

"Takku brought me here. If not, I wouldn't have known that some bastard actually decided to pose off as me..."

"WHA- WHAT! IMPOSSIBILE!" The fake Tatsuya stuttered as he stumbled for a moment.

"Now, 'Tatsuya'. it's just you and me."

He removed his clothes then to reveal a special body suit, the suit which was familiar to the other four Timerangers.

"This is really Tatsuya, Yuuri!" Sion cried out.

**"CHRONO CHANGER!" **And so, Tatsuya transformed into the Time Red suit, summoning the double vectors, he was ready to face the imposter.

_I'll protect everybody.. I'll promise.._

"RAAAAAAGH!" Tatsuya cried out as he charged forward towards 'Tatsuya'

"DIEEEE!" The imposter cried out as he also charged forward towards Tatsuya.

And so, both of them got into a swordfight. Their blades rapidly clashed against each other. Tatsuya tried dealing a low kick but the imposter managed to jump in time to avoid the surprise attack.

Tatsuya tried charging his vectors to maximum strength but unfortunately, the imposter was too fast for Tatsuya and knocked off both of the double vectors off Tatsuya's hands.

"NO!" The four Timerangers cried out.

"VolBlas-" Before Tatsuya could call out for the VolBlaster, the imposter shot Tatsuya at his body, producing an impact so strong that Tatsuya flew backwards and crashed onto a wall 100 metres away...

"TATSUYA!"

"TATSUYA!"

"TATSUYA-SAN!"

**"TATSUYAAA!"**

Tatsuya tried lifting his head and they could see that half of his visor was broken and then part of his face was visible and that blood was flowing down his face..

"Tatsuya... GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuuri cried out, as tears were flowing down her cheeks and that she clenched her tears lightly.. "I don't want you to be hurt! Get away!"

Tatsuya slowly opened his eyes, used much of his remaining strengeth to stand up once again, and slowly walked towards the imposter.

"Hmph. Since you want death so badly~"

The imposter fired another shot at Tatsuya's body, followed by another shot. However, Tatsuya did not stop in his footsteps..

"IDIOT! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP!" The imposter felt frustrated as no matter how many shots he fired, Tatsuya just did not stop walking...

"You know what? I'll protect my.. my teammates at any cost.. Most importantly, I'll protect my love.. from.. YOU!"

Tatsuya rushed forward, sumnmoned the VolBlaster and charged at the imposter

_DV Defender.. Final Form.._

"TATSUYA STOP!" Ayase screamed

"STOP!" Domon cried out..

**"TATSUYA!"** Yuuri used all her might to scream, trying to make some sense into Tatsuya...

Tatsuya closed his eyes

_*BZZZZ*_

_..._

_..._

The laser sword passed through Tatsuya's chest, impaling him from the front...

"You know what...** FIRE!**"

Tatsuya managed to use the last of his strength to fire the VolBlaster at the imposter's body, severely damaging the suit and the imposter.

"..."

"..."

After a while, the imposter fell to the floor and exploded, disappearing from sight for good

_Yes..._

_The imposter is... _

_Is..._

_Dead._

Tatsuya finally collapsed onto the floor, as he reverted to his original form..

"TATSUYA!"

"TATSUYA-SAN!"

"TATSUYA!"

"TATSUYA!"

The four Timerangers cried out to Tatsuya.. Then, Yuuri managed to get up and run towards Tatsuya, lifting his head slowly..

"Baka.. (idiot in Japanese) Why did you do that?"

"Haha... Yuuri.. Finally, I can see you again..."

"STOP IT! OR I'LL-"

"What will you do then?"

"I'll..."

And then, Yuuri lowered her head and started sobbing softly...

"Haha... You look ugly when you cry, Yuuri-sama.."

Tatsuya lifted his bloodied hand and touched Yuuri's face softly, before his hand dropped and his eyes closed...

"Tatsuya..?"

She looked at his face. His eyes were closed with a smile of relief on his face...

His heartbeat... stopped.

"TATSUYA!"

She cried out loud as she hugged his bloodied body and let her tears flow, over the death of her love..

The person who ultimately sacrificed himself, for the future of Yuuri, Ayase, Domon and Sion...

"..." Domon, Sion and Ayase walked up towards Yuuri and silently watched her cry...

"Tatsuya... You baka... Why...?"

"Maybe I was an idiot to save you maybe?" A voice whispered.

"Wha- What?"

Tatsuya slowly opened his eyes again but it's impossible! No human has ever revived from death!

"God gave me a path of suffering or freedom. I will choose suffering.. To be with you, Yuuri-sama.."

**"BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY GOING TO LEAVE US AGAIN! LIKE 3 YEARS AGO! I DON'T WANT THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"** Yuuri shouted as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks...

"I indeed left Yuuri.. But now, I'm back~"

With this, Tatsuya sit up, put his bloodied hands on Yuuri's face, and kissed her right on her lips...

Yuuri closed her eyes, as tears continued flowing...

_She's as beautiful as always.._

Tatsuya stared at Yuuri, this was what made him fall in love with her~

"You love this idiot don't you, Yuuri-sama?"

"Baka, don't leave me again.."

"I promise. Now I'll be a part of this 30th century. I'll live with you. I'll protect you and I'll be the one to love you~"

"Baka, don't make a promise you can't keep to a girl.."

" No, I'm here now, I'll not leave you, I swear. That's because I love you, ain't it true?

"Yeah... Tatsuya-san..."

And then, Tatsuya hugged Yuuri again, as Yuuri cried in Tatsuya's arms, crying tears of joy this time...

"Smile for me, ok?"

Tatsuya lifted Yuuri's face and cleaned her tears with his shirt, and gave a bright smile to Yuuri..

Yuuri cleaned his face with her jacket and smiled back, giving the warmest smile that Tatsuya has felt since he met Yuuri...

"Promise me again, idiot?"

"Promise~"


End file.
